Jealousy Uncovered
by xX Freyja Xx
Summary: [RonXHermione] Ron always felt attracted to Hermione...but never once told her. He only realized how much she meant when Krum asked her out. Is it already too late, or are there things that he didn't see? Ratings may go up.
1. Chapter 1: Jealousy in Control?

_Hi! This is my very first fanfic, so please don't be so harsh on me… I mean I can take criticism, but still, be nice… And my English is not that good yet, I mean, I'm not an expert in the English Language… Maybe it's because I speak too much Cebuano… Oh yeah, and Shuri 'in a world of black and white' helped me write part of it and tried proofreading it because I was practically stuck… Oh, and it was Shuri 'in a world of black and white' who introduced me to you guys like it… Please review… Thanks _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

Chapter 1: Jealousy in control?

* * *

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed when she read the letter.

Ron stared at her, unaware on what was happening.

"What?"

"Why are you so happy?"

"Oh…" Hermione said, blushing. "Nothing."

"Aw…come on Hermione…" Ron said, poking Hermione hard in the side.

"Ouch! Fine…Victor just asked me out!"

"What! Victor…Krum!"

"How many other Victors do we know, Ronald?"

"But I thought he was…"

"Well, yeah, but he asked me out, didn't he?"

Ron made no comment, and stared sadly at the floor. Hermione walked out of the room happily leaving Ron behind to sulk.

_No!_ Ron thought, _Krum? Of all the people in the wizarding world, Krum? Why him! Now I will never get a chance!_

"Are you feeling okay, Ron?"

Startled, Ron turned around, seeing Harry, he kept quiet.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked once more.

"Yeah, I'm okay!"

Harry looked at him suspiciously, "Come on, you can tell me."

"Well, it's like this…"

XOXOX

"What! Victor Krum!"

"Yeah."

"And you're jealous?"

"Yeah, somewhat."

"Hahahaha…"

"Why are you laughing!"

"Hahaha…ooh, Ron is in love! Hahaha!"

"Quit laughing!"

"Hahaha…"

"Quit, or I'll hex you!"

"Okay, okay, God… Bloody hell Ron, you're gonna have problems."

Ron stared at Harry sadly.

"Well, Ron, try to get her!"

"Hmmm…"

Still lost in thought, Ron walked out of the common room, past the Great Hall and out on the Quidditch field. He watched the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team practice. _They're pretty good,_ he thought.

"Hi Ron."

"Oh, hi Hannah."

Hannah Abbot, a member of the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team flew down to him.

"How's everything?"

"All good. You?"

"Oh, nothing really special's going on…I heard Krum and Hermione are going out? Wow, isn't that something?"

"Yeah."

"Anyways, do you think Ernie's okay?"

"Ernie? Okay? Huh?" Ron asked, clueless.

Hannah looked at him, blushing, "You know…do you think he will be okay…as uh…umm…you know…as my boyfriend?"

"Uh…well yeah, I guess, I think he's alright…why?"

"Oh, he asked me, and I was just wondering, if he was good and all…well, thanks."

Hannah walked away, leaving Ron in an even worse mood.

_Why is everyone suddenly getting together!_

Deciding that staying there wouldn't make him feel any better, he headed back towards the school. On his way, he couldn't help but notice that everyone but him seemed to have dates.

_What's the matter with everyone? Why am I the only one in this damn school that has no date!_

_What is wrong with me?_

By the time he reached his dorm, he felt so miserably pathetic that he would have hid in a broom closet, if he could. Not that he could, though, since potions class was starting in five minutes. He unwillingly got his books and headed to the dungeons.

"Ronald Weasley! Late again!"

Upon entering the most unwelcoming room of the castle, Snape's voice thundered. Ron was confused to see everyone…_Hermione_, Harry and the Slytherins…already inside, sitting down.

"What…? …But…still five more minutes…"

"You are, in fact, five minutes late. I shall take fifty points from Gryffindor."

Ron glanced at his watch. _Oh damn, it stopped. No wonder._ He mumbled an apology and went to his usual seat beside Harry. Snape was smiling at subtracting points from Gryffindor, and Malfoy and co. were snickering.

"What, Weasley? I did not understand any of your blabbing. Another fifty points."

Ron's face turned deep red. It would have been less embarrassing if it was another day at any other place. Why did it have to be in front of _Hermione_ right after she told him Krum asked her out? But surprising enough, it was Hermione who spoke up for him.

"Professor, Ron only apologized! You shouldn't subtract points…"

"Miss Granger, stop being so big-headed for once. Do _not_ order me what to do. Another fifty points."

It was now Hermione's turn to turn red. Malfoy threw in a taunting comment.

"Ooh, look. Mudblood Granger fell for Weasley. What a cute couple!"

Pansy imitated a kissing noise, and the Slytherins broke into laughter. Hermione's face turned a deeper shade of red. Ron cast a look at Hermione, and saw her hand shaking under the table. Then something inside him snapped.

"Don't you dare call her mudblood, Malfoy!"

He banged his book on the table and stood up. Everyone shifted their eyes to Ron, including Hermione who forgot her embarrassment for a moment. Malfoy smirked, which gave him a similar look with Snape.

"Ooh, now Weasel King is covering up for the mudblood."

"Weasel king and Mudblood, Weasel King and Mudblood…" chanted the Slytherins.

Ron drew out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy. He half expected Snape to yell at him, but he just stood there, apparently enjoying the scene.

Malfoy stood up and drew out his wand too.

"Going to hex me, Weasel King?"

"Yeah…like _you_ won't."

Ron was ready, he knew what spell to use and he was determined to kick Malfoy's ass.

"Impedimenta!" yelled Malfoy.

"Protego!"

Malfoy's spell rebounded and hit one of the windows in the dungeon.

"Stupefy!"

Ron was left off his guard and was blasted to the other side of the classroom. Hermione screamed, Harry stood up and the Slytherins roared with laughter.

"Stop! Ron, please stop! Just leave them alone! You're going to get hurt!"

Ignoring Hermione, he fired another stunning spell at Malfoy. Fortunately, it found its target. Malfoy bounced on the table and landed headfirst in a cauldron. The Gryffindors roared with laughter and Ron smiled in triumph.

"Weasley! Detention!"

Ron gaped at him. Snape obviously was 'affected' by the fact that Ron was able to stun Malfoy.

The bell rang. They actually spent the whole period watching Ron and Malfoy duel. Everyone started to pack up.

"Weasley, I want you to stay, we will need to discuss your detention."

"You guys go ahead, I'll meet you at dinner." Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione.

Ron unwillingly went to Snape's table.

"Weasley…"

XOXOX

"So wha---" Harry started as soon as Ron sat down next to him in the Gryffindor table.

"I hate that old wart! You know what he made me do! Do you!"

"Uhh…no…"

"That old wart told me to clean the hospital wing! The bed pans, the floor, the sheets, with no magic!"

"Bad luck Ron, when are you meant to do it?"

"Friday!"

Both stood up and headed towards their common room. Ron was still in a bad mood when they got there.

"Oh hello!" It was Hermione, she was sitting on the couch near the fireplace.

"Hi."

"Hi." Ron was blushing, he still didn't forget the incident.

"Ron, I'll be seeing you upstairs, I want to get to bed."

"Okay Harry, night."

"Night."

Ron was still red in the face when Harry left, and he turned a darker shade of red when he noticed it was only him and Hermione left in the common room.

"Ron?"

"Uhh…yeah?"

"You want to sit?" Hermione said while motioning to the empty seat beside her.

"Uhh…sure…"

"Thanks for ummm…standing up for me today…"

"Ohh…yeah, sure, anytime…"

There was silence for awhile until Ron spoke up.

"Uhh…Hermione, are you still going out with Krum?"

"Oh…yeah…I still am…"

"Oh…Okay…"

Silence…

"So what's he like?"

"Huh?" Hermione looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean… What's he like…in romance…"

"Oh…he's really nice and really sweet…"

"Did you guys do anything?" Ron asked, anxiously.

Hermione blushed, "Uhh…"

Ron didn't need to be told, he knew the answer, he stood up and looked at Hermione sadly.

"What…Ron?"

Ron headed for the boy's dormitory, leaving Hermione confused.

_What's wrong with Ron? Why did he give me that look? He never gave me that look before…_ Hermione thought.

Reaching the dormitory, Ron laid down on his bed and thought sadly.

How far did they reach? Should I just leave the two alone? Should I tell her what I feel for her?

These questions roam around his head unanswered. He sadly looked up at the ceiling. He didn't know what to do or what to think. Unknowingly, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_So… umm…yeah…that was the first chapter…I hope it's okay and it's not to boring…Please review! _

_I'll try to get the second chapter finished…if I have time since I am so busy with tests comin' up…_

_Anyways…_

_Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2: Caught

_So here's the second chapter, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Well, this chapter is also with the help of Shuri. Its rated M since it has some stuff in it…and I'm also sorry if the Viktor Krum parts are written wrong, I don't exactly know how he speaks…So… I hope you will enjoy this chapter better than the last one. More reviews please…_

_P.S. To all the people who gave me reviews in the past chapter… Thanks…_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

Chapter 2: Caught

* * *

Early morning, Hermione was already in the library, apparently waiting for someone.

"Hi, Her-meeh-on…"

Hermione turned around searching for the speaker.

"Hi, Viktor…" She said, spying him near the bookshelves.

"How vas your sleep?"

"I slept pretty well. You?"

"I couldn't sleep…"

"Why?"

Krum went closer to Hermione. "I vas thinking ov you…"

Hermione blushed, "Oh…"

Krum steadily went closer to Hermione. He put his arms on her waist and dragged her nearer to him.

"Uhh…" Hermione said uncertainly.

Suddenly, Krum plunged to Hermione. His hands on her waist and both of their lips locked together. At first it was harshly done, until Krum became gentler.

"I love you…" whispered Krum in Hermione's ear.

"Hmmm…"

They started kissing passionately again. Krum's tongue entering Hermione's mouth and meeting her tongue. He twirled his tongue around hers. Krum's hand was reaching slowly under her…shirt. Hermione shivered, he knew where he was going and she wasn't going to stop him.

Krum's hand was inching closer to her breasts. Hermione shivered once again.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you vant me to stop?"

"No…"

With that he started unbuttoning her shirt and unclipped her bra. He then put both of his hands on her breasts…

XOXOX

Ron was on his way to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. Reaching there, he noticed Hermione wasn't around.

_Where is she?_

Ron sat down and filled up his plate. Well, it's safe to say that he just stared at his food. He wasn't in the mood to eat. He stood up and just left his food.

Since Harry was out for Quidditch practice, and since he still has to do Snape's essay. Ron _unwillingly_ trudged up to the library.

_Why do I have to do this stupid essay! It's so damn pointless!_

Finally seeing the section on moonstones, Ron sat down on one of the chairs and started writing.

After a while, a slurping sound reached his ear over the scratching of his quill. Ron peeked a look over the bookshelf and his brain went blank at the sight. Two figures on top of each other…two figures that he knew _very _well…

"…Hermione?"

"…Ron!"

The two figures separated when they saw him, and one of them…_Hermione_…turned bright red. The other…_Krum_…seemed confused. Though it was only about a split second that he witnessed the scene, but it stayed as a vivid image in his mind.

He instantly recognized the two when he saw them. Two people who he knew well, but acted so differently. Both were leaning against the wall, both figures entwined to make one larger figure. Krum's face was buried in Hermione's neck, each motion triggering a soft moan from her. His hands were all over her, whose thin frame was covered only with an unbuttoned shirt and a skirt pulled up to her thighs, revealing her perfectly shaped legs.

"Her-meeh-on, vo is he?"

Krum said, irritation crawling into his voice. Hermione muttered something like "a friend" while pulling her shirt across the front. Ron noticed her hair was a little messy, and she was breathing heavily as if she was out of breath. He also couldn't help but notice the red marks on her neck, contrasting with her white skin. Her eyes were watering, and her cheeks were flushing. Suddenly, Ron became flooded with anger…so deep and intense that he never felt before. What he felt at the dungeon was pure joy compared to this. He spat out each word wrathfully.

"What the fuck were you doing?"

He himself did not know who he directed the question to. But he just had to say that.

"…None ov ur vucking visness…"

"What were you doing to Hermione?"

"I vas showing her how much I love her."

Krum replied in a calm tone, in spite of the threatening look from Ron. Ron glared at Krum, and then shifted his gaze to Hermione. She looked away; embarrassed he caught them making out…and the fact that she was half-naked in the process. She was very pretty, he noted, and she already had the body of a woman. He hadn't noticed the latter before, but preferred to have been enlightened to the fact in a different situation, not walking into her half-naked in the arms of another person.

"Since when did you become such a slut?"

"I am not Ronald! This is what happens when people get together and express themselves in a physical way."

Hermione said, trying to keep her voice steady. She wasn't…like _he _knew what went on inside her. She felt tears brimming in her eyes, but she kept them from falling.

"…Express yourself? Half-naked in the library? Is that what you call expressing yourself?"

His criticizing tone seemed to stab her heart.

"I wasn't…"

"You know what a real whore does?"

Ron said, and grabbed her arm. She was about to protest when Ron sealed her lips and kissed her savagely. Hermione could no longer hold back the tears. It was not _supposed_ to be like this. She tried to pull away, but he was too strong. She tasted blood inside her mouth…either he or she cut inside the mouth.

Krum, recovering from his brief state of shock, pulled out his wand and pointed it at Ron. He muttered some unknown spell that threw Ron off Hermione, to the bookshelf ten feet away.

"Get ov my gurl!"

"She's not yours!"

"Stop it!"

Hermione shouted through tears. She glared at the both of them, and repeated in a more quiet voice.

"…Just stop it."

Then she ran out. Krum shot an accusing glance at Ron, then followed her. Ron was left in the library. Confusion and anger swept through him. He really didn't know why this was happening and why he even dared to kiss Hermione.

* * *

_That's the end of the second chapter! I know it's short…but was it okay? Was it too…you know…_

_If you have some ideas that you might want me to add to this fanfic, please send me an e-mail or you can also add it in your review…_

_More reviews please... Keep them coming..._

_Thanks…_


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapped?

_Here is the third chapter…Thanks for the reviews you guys, I will try to add more narrative into it…Sorry I updated the third chapter so late…I was so busy with the tests and the practices for the graduation from middle school. I couldn't find any time._

_So…here is the third chapter…hope you like it!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Kidnapped?

Two weeks have passed since Ron witnessed the incident in the library. Not once did he talk to Hermione, and not once did she talk to him. To Ron, it was a horrible thing not to talk to her. He felt rejected and very lonely. Every single day, it made him more miserable. His detention with Snape last week made it even worse. While scrubbing the floor of the hospital wing, Malfoy _purposely_ went inside and dirtied the place. After that, Ron was in an even worse mood.

Hermione, on the other hand, was in a worse state than Ron. Her grades were going down, and she couldn't keep her head straight in lessons. She was trying to avoid Krum, but every time she goes to the library, he was always there.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked one day.

Both of them were in the common room. Ron wasn't there at the moment. He was in the library 'studying', according to Harry.

"Hermione?"

"Oh…it's nothing, Harry."

"Are you sure?"

"…Yeah, I am."

"Oh, okay…"

Harry stood up and headed for the dormitory.

"Harry…?" Hermione called after him.

"Yeah…?"

"There is something…"

Harry looked back at her and smiled. He retraced his steps back to Hermione.

"So, what is the problem, Hermione?"

"Well, you see…it's like this…"

XOXOX

The moment Hermione stopped talking, the common room door opened. Ron entered, looking extremely flustered, with Ginny following him.

"No, Ginny!"

"Please Ron, you have to!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I won't do it!"

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances and stared at them. Ron looked at Harry and stole a quick peek at Hermione, then he rushed up to the dormitory. Ginny, on the other hand, shifted her attention to the other two. Hermione was red in the face and Harry had a look of confusion.

"What's eating him?" Harry asked Ginny, recovering form his confusion.

Ginny looked at Harry and then at Hermione.

"Nothing…it's just the fact that his…went out with another guy…" Ginny stared at Hermione, her gaze neither criticizing nor supportive. Hermione looked down in shame.

_So Ginny knows…_ Hermione thought.

There was complete silence in the common room. Neither Harry nor Ginny spoke. Hermione was too shy to speak, she was full of embarrassment. Harry was staring at Ginny's troubled face.

"I'm going to bed…" Hermione suddenly said, her shyness lessening.

"Okay…" Harry replied.

"Night."

"Night."

As soon as Hermione entered the girl's dormitory and as soon as Harry and Ginny heard the door close, they started discussing the incident.

"What do you think the matter is with the both of them?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know anything about Hermione. She's hard to understand."

"Yeah…but we both know Ron is madly in love with her…"

Harry nodded in agreement.

"The only problem is, we don't know if Hermione feels the same way towards Ron."

Both of them fell silent, deep in thought. Ginny stood up and started to walk around the common room, back and forth, back and forth. Harry knew she was thinking of some way to find out if Hermione did like Ron.

I'm going to get to bed, Harry."

"Okay, I'll go to bed too."

Both Harry and Ginny went to their own dormitories without saying another word.

XOXOX

Ron was still wide-awake when Harry entered the dormitory.

"Ron?" Harry said silently hoping he wasn't asleep. But when Ron didn't move, Harry tiptoed to his bed and went to sleep.

Ron sat on his bed, staring blankly in front of him. Obviously, he was thinking of Hermione. Her lovely brown curls moving in every slight movement, her beautiful brown eyes sparkling in every direction and her lips so pale and yet, so kissable. Oh how Ron longed for her. Her perfectly shaped legs, her perfect body, and her beautiful face. Her skin so pale, so soft and so white. How Ron longed to touch her skin, her face and her cheek. How Ron dreamed of kissing her pale lips. Ron longed to have her in his arms.

_Am I too late?_ Ron wondered.

XOXOX

"Bloody hell…what was that!"

The abrupt sound of a crash, a girl screaming and running footsteps woke the boys up.

Slipping their robes on as fast as they can, they ran outside. Everyone was in panic. Girls were spread everywhere in the common room, some of them looking entirely confused, some scared, and some crying. Harry and Ron saw Fred and George with Ginny, who had watery eyes. Before they could get an explanation out of her, she burst into tears. Harry and Ron exchanged confused glances.

"What's wrong Ginny?"

"Her_— _Hermi_―_…"

Ginny didn't need to complete her sentence. Ron grabbed her by the shoulders and demanded what happened.

"Ginny, what's wrong? What happened? Where's Hermione?" he added while looking around the common room for Hermione. Ginny looked at Ron, whose eyes were red from crying. The color from her face disappeared.

"Ginny! What happened!" Ron asked her again.

"It's Hermione… She_—_she_—_she's gone!"

"What! Gone! What do you mean by gone!"

Ron looked at Harry and the twins hoping to find one of them to answer his question. Ron was in a state of panic and confusion. He didn't know what to do. What did Ginny mean by gone? Where is Hermione? Ron wanted to know where she was, Ron wanted Hermione to be in his arms at the moment, safe and unharmed.

"She's gone…she was taken…"

"Ginny, explain!" Ron said rather harshly. He was in a state of shock. His face was sweating and pearl white. His ears were red, as what always happen when he was stressed, and his voice was shaky.

Ginny looked at him, the thought of telling Ron and the others what happened was dreadful. She took a deep breath.

"I was about to fall asleep when I heard someone pass our dormitory door." Ginny's voice was shaky and hoarse.

"Well, I figured it was just another girl going to her dorm, but then I heard a crash. I stood up and went closer to our door, but before I could even reach it, I heard someone scream. It sounded like Hermione, I rushed outside and went to her dorm."

Ginny stopped and took a deep breath. She was still pale but some of the color was returning to her face. "I found the door open, the windows open and Hermione not in her bed…" Ginny ended and looked at the floor silently.

Ron shook Ginny.

"You're lying! Quit it, it's not funny!" Ron backed away from Ginny slowly, as if she carried something deadly. He refused to believe Ginny's story. Hermione _couldn't_ be gone.

Ginny burst into tears again.

"I'm not, Ron! You can even ask them!" She pointed at Parvati and Lavender, who both were crying and were in the arms of Dean and Seamus. Both were patting their backs, trying to comfort them.

Ron marched up to Lavender and demanded to know what the _real _story was. Unfortunately, Ginny was telling the truth. Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. This could not be true.

_Hermione, kidnapped? It can't be true!_ Ron thought…

Ron couldn't move. He didn't want to get up, and he wanted to be with Hermione.

_Where is she? Who took her?_

Those words were the only thing he can think of…

_I HAVE to get her back. Even if it costs my life.

* * *

_

_The end of the third chapter! I hope you guys like it…I know it's so damn random, but anyways…I'll try to upload the fourth chapter as soon as I can!_

_Reviews please…_

(--,)/


	4. Chapter 4:What She Saw

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter 4: Hermione's Journey

* * *

Hermione's POV (third person) 

The moment Hermione entered the girls' dormitory, she felt the feeling of loneliness. Ron was not talking to her and waspractically ignoring her. Harry, on the other hand, listened, but didn't help, and Ginny wasn't on either side.

She took off her school robes and changed into pajamas. Unexpectedly, a weird sensation crawled up her spine. She looked around the room. _Nothing._ After a few moments of silence, she heard footsteps and the dormitory door opening. Her eyes shifted to the unknown person at the door.

_Who is…?_ Stopping in her thoughts, _is it a girl…or a guy?_ Hermione glared at the… person. She recognized, from the shape of his body thatthis person wasa guy.

He was wearing black robes and a black cloak. His face was partially covered by a hood. He wore loose black jeans underneath his robes. He had black shoes that were newly polished.

Hermione glared at him.

"What are you doing here? Though you may not have noticed, this is the girls' dormitory." Hermione said loudly, assuming he was a Gryffindor. The unknown person looked at Hermione, smiling. His teeth, Hermione noticed was pearl white and it was shining brightly.

He didn't move at all. He kept looking at her and smiling.

"Didn't you hear me? Get out."

The 'visitor' didn't listen. He took a step forward, still smiling. Hermione watched his actions carefully. He took another step andwith every step, he was inching closer to Hermione.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She was rooted to the spot. _Run_ the voice in her head told her, _use your wand_. She tried to move her legs, but they wouldn't budge. She tried reaching for her wand but her arms just wouldn't move. The guy was only a few feet away, and he was still moving closer. Hermione could now recognize her 'visitor'. Blonde hair that was almost white and blue eyes. How could you mistake the features of the most annoying, self-centered piece of crap in the whole magical world? He was only five feet away now. Four…three…hisreached outto touch her face.

Hermione moved back. She grabbed her wand from her bedside table. She moved closer to the window. All of a sudden _he_ plunged forward grabbing her wrist and knocking down her truck to the floor in the process. Hermione screamed and tried to wring her hand free from his grip. But he was strong and she lost all her energy….

The guy smiled at Hermione's limp body. He was reaching for his wand deep beneath his robes when he heard loud footsteps. He grabbed Hermione, cast a spell on her and jumped out of the window with Hermione at his arms. The dormitory door opened the moment his robes whipped out of sight. Reaching the ground, he ran as fast as he can toward the Forbidden Forest. There, he hid with Hermione, unconscious.

It took awhile for Hermione to be conscious again. She looked around her. It was dark and there were scary-looking trees all around her. She tried to stand up but as she looked at her legs, she saw glowing green ropes tied to her ankles. She instantly recognized the ropes.

_Professor Flitwick mentioned these ropes during lessons three times! They look like the ones Professor Flitwick described, but is it possible?_ Hermione thought, looking at the ropes once more.

What am I doing here? This is the Forbidden Forest. Students are not allowed to set foot in this place. 

"Oh your awake."

Hermione turned around trying to see who has spoken. She looked all around her; she could not spot the speaker.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked. Her voice was shaky and her body was quivering.

The speaker went out of the dark, right in front of her.

"Wha_---_" Hermione started to say. She was shocked. _What is he doing here? Wait, he's the person who took me!_

Hermione stared at her kidnapper. He still had that weird evil smile upon his face. His eyes were sparkling in the dark. Hermione noticed he still had the same clothes on.

_That jerk!_

"Hope you'll enjoy it here, Granger. I'll be back for you later." Hermione looked at him before he left, hate in her eyes. He left her alone and bound by the ropes. What did she do to deserve this?

Suddenly, she felt a surge of panic. _Ron,_ she thought suddenly. _What if he got him too?_ With this thought in mind, Hermione tried in every way to untie the ropes that bound her feet, but she couldn't. She looked up at the sky, and prayed that Ron was safe.

All alone in the forest, she had no hope of escaping. Her wand was knocked out of her hand when she was taken from the girl's dormitory and it was still there, somewhere. The only thing that kept her senses was the thought of Ron. Every minute and every second, Hermione tried to recall the way he talked, the way he walked. His fiery red hair, the way he laughed and even the way he complained about all the homework. Hermione giggled. She thought of Ron every time. Sometimes, she could picture Ron so clearly in her head, she could almost imagine him standing right in front of her.

Hermione was stuck in the forest with nothing to do and no one but the trees for company. Sometimes, her kidnapper would come and bring her food. There were also times he would just sit and stare at Hermione. But most of the time, Hermione was alone.

_When will I ever get out of this predicament? Will he find me? Will I ever see him again? Alone…I can't take it…._

Hermione thought miserably. She looked down at her feet, and fell unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5: Malfoy?

_Hey, guys!!! Sorry for late uploading!! I was so busy in the summer!! And even now!! Have to do good in school!! Well, here's the fifth chapter!! Hope you like it!!!_

_Reviews please!!!_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.**

Chapter 5: Malfoy

Days passed after Hermione's disappearance and in those past days, Ron wasn't himself. All he could think about was Hermione. He could survive not talking to her, but having her gone, he couldn't take it. He tried in every way to learn where she was, but his hard work was futile.

The whole school knows about Hermione's disappearance. Everyone tried to help Ron in every way, everyone but the Slytherins, especially Malfoy.

Malfoy was exceptionally happy about Hermione's disappearance.

"No more Mudblood…!" He said once during Potions time.

Not only was Ron affected, but Krum too was affected by Hermione's disappearance. Harry and Ginny on the other hand, were very worried.

That afternoon, Harry and Ron trudged their way to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures. The Slytherins were already there. They were all huddled up and were whispering excitedly. Harry noticed Malfoy was not with them, but Crabbe and Goyle were in the center of all the huddled Slytherins.

_Where the hell is Malfoy?_ Harry thought.

The bell rang. The Slytherins stopped they're whispering and separated. They cast nasty looks at the Gryffindors. Five minutes passed and yet there was no sign of Hagrid. Harry was worried. He looked at the Slytherin's hoping to see if they knew something about Hagrid being late, but they showed no sign.

_I'll wait a bit longer. If Hagrid's not back, I'll call Professor McGonagall. _Harry thought.

Ten minutes passed and still there was no sign of Hagrid. Harry was about to go up to the castle when he saw Hagrid come out of the Forbidden Forest dragging Malfoy along with him to his cabin. Hagrid was red in the face and looked as if he would kill Malfoy. Malfoy, on the other hand, showed no expression. Both of them were talking loudly.

"What tha' ruddy hell were yeh doin' in there?" Hagrid shouted at Malfoy.

Malfoy looked at Hagrid, unafraid. "Non of _your_ business, you big oaf!" Malfoy answered him in a mocking tone.

Hagrid turned a darker shade of red. Harry could see he was trying to control his temper.

"Tha'll be detention an' fifty points from Slytherin!"

Hagrid then faced the rest of his class. He looked at every one of them. Each student had a different expression on his or her face. Ron was smiling, he was glad to see Malfoy in detention and Hagrid finally kicking his ass. Parvati and Lavender were looking at Hagrid, with fear in their eyes. It was clear that they have never seen Hagrid mad like this before. The Slytherin's, on the other hand, were shocked, they didn't believe Hagrid would actually scold a student, especially Malfoy.

Hagrid relaxed and the color of his face was back to its original state.

He spoke up, breaking the silence. "Sorry fo' bein' late." He looked at Malfoy severely. Harry knew it was because of him Hagrid was late. "Now…today were gonna be learnin' 'bout…"

XOXOX

It was the end of the lesson. The bell rang all around the school grounds. The moment it rang, the Slytherin's rushed up to the school.

"Harry, Ron…cum here fo' a sec'…" Hagrid said before they could leave. Harry and Ron followed Hagrid inside his cabin. Hagrid sat down and motioned the two to do the same. Hagrid looked at them in such a way that both Harry and Ron could not read.

"Hagrid…what's wrong?"

"Yeh two kno' I was late…do yeh kno' why?" Hagrid asked them.

"Yeah, we know you were late." Ron answered not answering Hagrid's question.

"But why were you late?" Harry asked.

Harry and Ron looked at Hagrid expectantly. Hagrid did not look at them back. He stood up and searched for the teabags, a kettle, and three cups. After discovering where those items were, he started making tea.

"Hagrid?" Harry and Ron said at the same time.

Hagrid finally looked at both of them, with a serious look in his eyes. After he poured out the tea and gave them a cup each, he started explaining.

Hagrid started, "I was in the forest even befo' my lesson start'd. I was lookin' fo' unicorn tails. Yeh kno' they get stuck on branches when they're runnin' in the forest. I needed them to bind…"

Hagrid looked at them, hoping they understood what he was saying. Harry and Ron started to laugh.

"That was…why…hahaha, you were late…? Hahaha…" Ron tried to say, but he couldn't stop laughing.

Harry was laughing too. But then, he stopped. "But, Hagrid, that can't be it. I mean, why were _you_ with _Malfoy_ when you went out of the forest?"

Ron stopped laughing and looked at Harry and Hagrid and he apologized, "Sorry, I forgot about Malfoy…"

Hagrid looked at both them. Harry and Ron looked back at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Haag—grrid!" Ron said impatiently.

Hagrid looked down at the floor and started talking.

"I found a bunch of unicorn tails in a branch of a beech tree." Hagrid started. "Then I saw this boy jus' entern' the forest. He was wearin' black robes an' I figured he was a stud'nt. He was walkin' in such a weird way an' he kept on lookin' bac' as if he was bein' follow'd."

Harry and Ron looked at each other. They were interested in what Hagrid was telling them.

"Hagrid, who was the boy you saw? Was it Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ron. It was Malfoy." Hagrid answered him.

Harry and Ron wondered what Malfoy did in the Forbidden Forest alone. In their second year at Hogwarts, Malfoy, Harry, Neville, and Hermione were in the Forbidden Forest searching for a dead unicorn as punishment for roaming around school at night. Harry recalled how Malfoy looked at the Forbidden Forest. He was scared of it. He did not want to enter it.

"But Hagrid, Malfoy wouldn't dare enter the Forbidden Forest alone. I mean, he was scared when we did that detention for you in our second year." Harry told Hagrid, hoping he remembered that particular event.

"Yes, I kno' Harry. Malfoy was shakin' like a leaf." Hagrid said.

Ron looked at Hagrid, "Are you sure you didn't make a mistake?"

"Haw cud I Ron! It was Malfoy I was draggin' out o' the forest, not any one else! And there is no mistaken' tha' weird hair of his. Blonde, alm'st white!" Hagrid barked.

Hagrid was furious. His face was red once again and his beard was all tangled up. He looked like a beast, a very fierce and scary beast.

"Can you continue, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"I followed him to see where 'e was goin'. 'E went deeper an' deeper into tha forest. I was wonderin' where 'e would go when 'e stil' has class to go to. 'E kept walkin', I kept followin'. I think we walk'd for 'bout thirty minut's."

"How far did he go Hagrid?" Ron asked.

"I don't remember how far…but 't was a long walk. Every five minut's 'e kept lookin' behind him to see 'f 'e was followed. Ofcourse 'e didn't see me, I was smart enough to stay far enough as possible. 'Bout ten more minutes of walkin' 'e finally stopped an' I saw him talkin to someone there. He said sumthin' 'bout _No one will find you here, mudblood._"

"_Mudblood_?!" Ron exclaimed. He looked at Harry and exchanged worried glances.

"Hagrid, did you see who Malfoy was talking to?" Harry asked.

"No, I didn't. It was too dark. An' tha person 'e was talkin' to didn't answer him."

Ron and Harry looked at each other. The only person who Malfoy would call Mudblood would be Hermione.

"Hagrid, did you ever check who he was talking too?" Ron asked him.

"Well, no Ron… Why dyo ask?" Hagrid said.

Ron and Harry looked at each other anxiously. Both were thinking of the same thing. If Mafoy said something about Mudblood, then both were sure, Hermione was taken hostage. The reason? They still didn't know why.

Ron, looked down on the floor and prayed she was okay, she was still strong, out there, somewhere, hidden in the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

_I know it's short, but that's the best I can do with the little time I have!!! Lol... Hope you like it!! Reviews please!!_


	6. Chapter 6: Malfoy's POV

_Hey... fellow people that just read my fic... Reviews please!! hahaha... I know I havent uploaded for so long... but it's been really busy!! Hope you guys like this chapter!!_

_P.S. Thanks for all the reviews!!!!  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Come on, isn't it pretty obvious?! I don't own Harry Potter… If I did, I wouldn't even be writing this!**Chapter 6: Malfoy's POV 

"…Sigh"

"What's wrong Malfoy?"

"…Nothing"

Malfoy and Pansy were in the Slytherin common room, sitting side by side. The common room was empty, except for the two.

"Come on Malfoy. You can tell me."

Malfoy looked at Pansy with disgust.

"No I can't"

"Why can't you?!"

"Because you are the kind of person who doesn't accept things. You are the kind of person who can't face reality. Who always tries to run away from it."

Pansy looked at Malfoy awestruck. It was the first time Malfoy talked to her that way. Her expression changed to an expression of anger.

"Me?! Of all the people you call me a type of person who doesn't accept things, who doesn't face reality. Why look at yourself Malfoy, always looking at Grainger's back, hoping you can have her! And you call me running away from reality. Get real Malfoy, you'll never have her. You'll never have a chance with her. You are not her type."

Malfoy looked up at Pansy. He knows she is right. He knows that he will never get Hermione as his. All he said to Pansy, he was describing himself. Not able to convince himself that he will never have her heart.

"You're right Pansy. I will never have her love."

With that, Malfoy turned around and walked at of the common room.

_How can I not see that? Hermione will never love me for who I am or for what I am going to be. She will never even think of me as a friend, how much more if I tell her I love her? She will never love me back._

_Her beautiful curls, her big brown eyes and her straight white teeth. And every movement of her body just lights me up inside. _

_What will I do with out her?_

Malfoy looked out the big window of the hall. Looking at the spot where he left Hermione all alone, bound and gagged.

* * *

_I know this is a really short chapter.. but you gotta admit, its pretty good!! hahaha, just kidding._

_Hope you enjoyed it!_

_I will try my best to upload soon! _


	7. Chapter 7:Is it time to let her go Duel?

_I know, I know... Im so sorry if I did not upload for a VERY long time. Well, here is the 7th chapter. I hope you guys like it! Reviews please!**  
**_

**Disclaimer: Damn I wish this was my own work!!! Lol**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Is it time to let her go?/Duel?**

Malfoy was still looking out the window when he realized that this was not the place where he was supposed to be._I shouldn't be leaving Hermione there in the Forbidden Forest all alone! I should go and keep her company._

Malfoy thought this was a good idea, but there was a part of him that was a bit hesitant. What if he found her in a state of depression?  
_Of course she is depressed! _  
What if he found her laying down or leaning on a tree?  
Hermione's form was swimming in front of his eyes. _How could I leave her like that? I have no right._  
Malfoy found himself walking towards the doors.  
_Should i…?_

Malfoy was still debating with himself when he hears footsteps behind him and a sudden feeling that he's being watched. Turning around quickly, he found himself staring at the eyes of his two greatest enemies.

Harry and Ron. Ron looked at Malfoy with disgust. Then, all at the same moment Ron, Harry and Malfoy got their wands out of their cloaks. Malfoy pointed his wand at Ron, whilst Ron and Harry pointed _their _wands at him.

"Where is she?!" Ron asked Malfoy in a tone of pure hatred.

Smirking, Malfoy answered, "Why…I do not know what you are talking about, Weasley."

Ron jabbed his wand closer to Malfoy's throat.

"Where is she, ferret?!"

"Get that wand closer to my throat Weasel-bee and you'll pay." Malfoy looked at Harry.

"Potter, defending your friend, aren't you? Hah!"

Ron looked at Malfoy, "What are you talking about _Draco_?"

"Why don't you ask your friend over there?" Motioning his head to Harry.

"Harry…? What is he talking about?"

Harry looked at Malfoy, "Shut the fuck up Malfoy!" He shifted his gaze to Ron, "Don't listen to him Ron, he's trying to make me look like _I_ did something wrong."

Ron looked at Malfoy with hatred, "Where is Hermione, Malfoy?!"

Malfoy smirked and spat at the ground. "Do you think I know where that Mudblood is?!"

"Yes ferret, we do." Ron answered him.

Malfoy looked at Ron, "Lower your wand _Weasley_."

Ron looked at Malfoy, lowering his wand slowly. Harry followed suit.

"Just tell me where she is, Malfoy." Ron asked him pleadingly.

Malfoy stepped back and smiled. He turned around and started to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Ron screamed, aiming his wand at his retreating back. Turning around slowly, Malfoy pointed his wand back at Ron. Harry raised his wand and pointed it at Malfoy.

"You won't dare fight us, two against one, Malfoy? Not your style, or is it?" Harry hissed at him.

"He isn't avone!"

Harry and Ron turned around. Both were shocked to see Krum standing behind them pointing _his _wand _at them._

"WAIT!! I can NOT believe this!" Ron shouted.

"You?!" Pointing his wand at Krum, "Are with Malfoy?! The both of you are _actually friends?!_" Ron looked at Krum, then at Malfoy.

Malfoy carefully moved towards Krum.

"Is it a great shock, Weasley? I can't believe you didn't notice it from the beginning!"

"Viktor? What's going on?" Harry said, looking at Krum.

Krum looked at Malfoy with a smile pasted on his face, his wand still pointing at Ron.

"Vell…Ve both vonted Her-meeh-on, so ve decided to keednap heer."

"It was Krum's idea to do it." Malfoy spoke up.

"Why you…?!?!?!?!?!?"

Spells were fired in every direction you can imagine. Krum was dueling with Harry and Ron was dueling with Malfoy.

"Impedimenta!"

"Protego!"

"Stupefy!"

"Petrificus Totalus!" Screamed Harry. His spell hitting Krum right on the chest, Krum was binded. Harry looked at Malfoy and Ron.

Ron aimed a stunning spell at Malfoy. Missed. Malfoy aimed a Jelly-Legs-Curse at Ron. It hit Ron right across the chest. Ron's legs stuck together. Malfoy was laughing hysterically. Harry aimed his wand at Ron.

"Finite Incatatum!" Ron's legs sprang apart. "Thanks Harry!" He shouted.

Running towards them, Harry aimed a spell at Malfoy. "Sectumsempra!" Harry's spell hit Malfoy right across the chest. Malfoy's body was then covered in cuts and every cut was bleeding uncontrollably.

Ron walked over to him.

"Where is she Malfoy?! Tell me or we will _never_ heal you."

Malfoy closed his eyes and whispered. "I…in…the…fo…forest…"

"Where in the forest you great prune?!" Harry shouted.

"Ne…near the bi..big…tree." Malfoy gasped.

"Thank you ferret!" Ron and Harry said at the same time.

Harry looked at Ron, "You go and find Hermione, I'll stay here and watch over him, and slowly heal his wounds."

Ron looked at Harry and hugged him. "Thanks mate!"

"GO!" Harry said, as he bent down healing Malfoy's wounds.

Ron ran as fast as he could. Thinking of only Hermione and finding her and having her in his arms again.

* * *

_Well, that's the end of the 7th chappy! I hope you guys like it! Reviews please!! Ill appreciate them! Please and Thank you!!!_


	8. Chapter 8: Memory Rescue?

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling asked me for advice on how to write the 7th book! Hahaha…. I wish!**

Chapter 8: Memory/Rescue?

_I am so sorry for uploading so late..but my PC died and then the internet died...so...yeah... Well, hope you like this chapter. I'm writing the 9th chapter. Please review. Thanks-- _

* * *

As soon as Ron left the castle, Harry created a magical barrier to keep Krum and Malfoy together, _and _to keep them from attacking him.

Harry looked at Krum, "Why'd you kidnap her? She was so innocent, she didn't do anything to you."

"Vell, I vos just teaching her a vesson. She lovz zat Weezlee. She cans zo vetter zen zat. She haz me, ofcourse, and Draco, but she can not see eet. She rather stay wiz Weezlee."

"You kidnapped her because she's in love with Ron?! That's the most stupid thing I've _ever _heard in my life!" shouted Harry. "If you loved her, you would've let her go."

Harry pointed his wand at Krum, "_Sectusempra!_:" Krum was covered in cuts, blood all over him. Harry left in search of Ron and Hermione, leaving Malfoy healing Krum's injuries.

XOXOXOX

Hermione looked at the sky; a soft sigh escaped her lips. _I miss Ron._ She blinked. _Oh, how I miss him._

Hermione sat there, bound and gagged thinking about Ron, how he was, what he was doing, and memories from the past.

A sudden burst of energy burst in her body. Hermione fell to the ground as she remembered a very happy memory.

XOXOXOX

_She was lost in the woods. Sweat running down the side of her face. Heat rising up from the pain that keeps increasing on her lower limbs. She hated that feeling. The feeling of loneliness, despair, depression and most especially pain._

_Harry, Ron and Hermione were playing right beside the woods. To be specific, on an old cottage, across the river, the pine trees distributing itself evenly on the river's surface, the bright sun, radiating its glows towards the river, creating a bright shine only seen from the cottage. It was the perfect place to spend their time together._

_It was late afternoon when they thought of playing hide and seek…yes, I know, a very kiddish game, but that was the only game that came to their minds._

_Harry was the "It". Ron and Hermione ran towards the woods. Both went separate ways. Hermione hid behind a huge tree covered in moss and dead leaves._

"_It's the perfect place to hide." She thought to herself._

_Hermione waited…_

_Gazing at the bright sun, she started to doze off._

_She suddenly heard a twig crack. Waking up, she crept closer to the tree. Practically, almost hugging the wooded creation. She stole a glance behind her, and saw a shadow creeping closer and closer to her tree._

_Sweat breaking out in every pore of her body, Hermione started running deeper in the woods, trying to create a great distance between her and the creeping figure._

_She was lost in the woods, and she knew it. Sweat running down the side of her face. Heat rising up from the pain that keeps increasing on her lower limbs. She hated that feeling. The feeling of loneliness, despair, depression and most especially pain._

_Then she stumbled. Stumbled far beyond the deep woods. The figure reached out behind her and held her head high. Aiming a slap at the figure holding her head, she felt she knew the way her head was being held._

"_Ron…" Hermione whispered._

"_Why were you running away from me?" Ron looked at her with gleaming eyes._

"_I thought you were…"_

_Hermione was silenced by a deep kiss penetrating through her body. Breaking the kiss, she looked at Ron with shining eyes._

"_Ron." She whispered._

XOXOXOX

Tears burst out of her eyes as she felt the painstaking absence of Ron.

_Oh why do I have to go out with Krum? Why'd I have to make him jealous?_

Her body shivered from the cold. She suddenly felt a thud that hit her at the side of her head. In an instant, Hermione Granger fell unconscious, in the middle of the Dark Forest.

XOXOXOX

Ron was running past Hagrid's hut. Sweat dripping with every stride he took.

_Please be alive…please be alive…_

Only these 3 words were revolving around his brain. He felt a sudden burst of adrenaline as he neared the Forbidden Forest.

_Let her be alive._

At the mouth of the entrance of the Forbidden Forest, Ron tried to catch his breath. Looking around, he noticed that it seemed darker than usual. Pulling out his wand, he ran in the forest with adrenaline still pumping all over his body.

It took Ron a full 30 minutes to get to the middle of the forest. A bright green glow caught his eye. And right there, right beside a huge oak tree, Hermione, _his _Hermione, bound and gagged…and unconscious.

Rushing to her side, Ron slowly removed the gag.

"Hermione" he whispered, as if he was afraid that his scared voice would echo all over the forest.

Pointing his wand at her, "Ennervate".

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, Ron's heart beat stopped. Too many things happened, in those two seconds, it was a moment that only two people that share a connection that can experience.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed as she wrap her arms around his neck.

"Oh Ron, you found me. How did you find me? How did you manage to get here?" A million questions rang in Hermione's head, and Ron, excited to answer all of them, felt his heart melt as he looked at the beautiful witch he fell in love with.

"Is Harry with you?"

"No. He's in the castle watching over Malfoy and Krum."

"Oh." She let her eyes wander all over Ron and sighed happily.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just glad you found me. Are you sure Harry's going to be okay?"

"Yes, I'm positive he can handle Malfoy and Krum."

Both of them started to stand up from their comfortable sitting position. Hermione looked at her feet.

"Ron, you didn't remove the Agatovitch Ropes."

"The..what..?" Ron said.. clueless…

"Ah-gay-toh-vitch Ropes."

"Whats that?"

"They're ropes Ronald! Professor Flitwick mentioned these in class once. There is only one way of letting them let go of me. Can I borrow your wand? Or do you remember the incantation?" Hermione asked him.

"Oh…uh…here.." He passed her his wand.

"Agato leteola." And the ropes loosened, releasing Hermione.

Returning back his wand, Hermione massaged her ankles to return the feeling back to them.

"Thanks Ron. I guess we better get back to the castle before Harry gets impatient."

Nodding, Ron took her arm in his and started to walk.

"Hold it!" Stopping, Ron and Hermione turned around slowly.

Ron noticed there was a shadow of a human holding a wand in the darkness six feet away from them.

Ron's pulse quickened.

* * *

_Hope you guys liked it. _

_Dont forget to review._

_Thanks_


	9. AN

**A/N:**

**WOW~! I realized that I haven't updated this for a year! I'm really sorry. I've been, well, busy with life.. as is and completely forgot about it, I admit I have been trying to write and continue this, but I've been having major writer's block for months . But now I realize that I have my writer's skill back, since I started writing again, I would love to continue this fanfic if my readers would allow me to? And forgive me for the long wait? **

**I promise that I'll try to upload the next chapter soon, since the idea is at the top of my head. **

**If you want to contact me personally, please send me a message and I will give you either my YM/MSN - whatever you have! Please let me know what you think I should do, what you want in the future chapters!**

**Thanks to all the people that reviewed! Now I've read your reviews, I will be more than happy to accommodate your need :3**

**Lots of love and thanks.**

**-Judii**

**P.S. My story can be found at under the pen name of:  
**

**Please check it out and review. =]  
**


	10. Chapter 9: What the hell!

**A/N: Yay, for update. I'm really sorry. Don't forget to R&R! :3**

**Disclaimer: Uhm, I wish I owned it . But obviously, I don't.  
**

**Chapter 9: What the hell?!**

**

* * *

**

"Who are you?!" Ron screamed towards the shadows.

The man in the shadows smirked. Both Ron and Hermione could see the whiteness of his teeth. His hand was holding his wand, which was pointed at them.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Ron repeated, screaming a little louder this time.

"I am your worst nightmare." The person said as he took a step closer towards them.

"Why don't you give me the girl?" The man said.

It was obvious that he was trying to disguise his voice, it would change from a squeeky high range to a low range. Ron stood in front of Hermione, protecting her from whoever the man was. This wasn't good. Ron was scared, but he had to keep his cool, it was no use to panic. He could feel Hermione shaking behind him.

"Sssh, it's okay. We're going to be okay." He whispered soothingly to her, bringing his arm around her.

"Drop your wands!" The man said.

A quiet growl escaped from Ron, dropping his wand would mean that they would be prone to even more danger then what they were experiencing now. Hermione gave him a small nudge.

"Just do what he says, please Ron?" She said, her tone begging and quiet laced with fear around it.

Ron looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes, the pain of being captured once again by this unknown man. He carefully took his wand placed it in between him and the man without the face.

"Accio wand." The man said. Ron's wand flew towards him and he caught it.

"Thank you."

Ron and Hermione remained quiet, locking there arms together. They didn't know what to do but wait, hoping that someone will notice their disappearance. They both knew that Harry would still be with the goons. Hope for Harry to come would be beyond hopeless.

"Why don't you tell us who you are?!" Ron told him, his temper slowly rising.

"Well, if I told you, I'd have to put modify your memory to make you forget everything." The guy said slowly.

Hermione clutched to Ron's arm tighter.

"Ron..?" She whispered.

"Yes?"

"I think I know who it is..." She said, panic and disbelief in her voice.

"Who?!" he demanded.

But before any of them could say anything, the man casted a spell and both Hermione and Ron fell into unconsciousness, enveloped in darkness, again - in Hermione's case.

Laughing loudly, the man stepped out of the shadow, staring at the two lovers in front him.

"That - will teach them for messing with Draco and Krum." His voice was normal now.

He wasn't a he....but a she.

* * *

**AN: Yay! Like it? Please don't forget to R&R!**

**-Judii  
**


End file.
